The Tomb
by Burning Phoenix sapphire
Summary: Ace and Sabo are on an island looking for a dead king's tomb, whats this Blackbeard's here to and is that Luffy with him! rated t to be safe


Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own this story all characters in this belong to their respective owners

Rain bucketed down from dark, angry clouds bearing down oppressively obscuring the night sky. Lightning flashed and the wind roared as two figures clad in cloaks scurried forth to the base of the creepy ruins, seeking shelter from the vicious storm.

"Well come on you idiot" shouted the leader "we need to get out of this storm"

They ran into the ruined tomb.

Once in the tomb, they removed their cloaks revealing their features.

The leader was a fat man of about 40 with a scraggly beard and curly hair black hair held back by a bandana, he has black eyes that showed greed within; he was also missing several of his teeth. He was wearing a white shirt with some of his chest showing he had brown pants held up by a simple belt and a pair of boots. Stuck in the belt were a flintlock pistol and a sword that looked like it had seen better days. His name was Marshal D. Teach also more commonly known as Blackbeard.

The other one was a slender boy about 17 with messy black hair and wide black eyes that showed childish naivety and innocence within them, he normally had a wide smile on his face that was absent and a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a red vest and denim pants that had been cut above his knee, along with sandals that looked well-worn and an old straw hat. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy looked out at the storm "wow, it's really blowing out there" he stated before being smacked over the head by Teach. "Get to work on the fire while I take a nap and if it's not done before I wake up then I'll double your punishment".

Luffy gulped and nodded vigorously, scared of what the older man would do to him besides the normal beating that occurred each night.

As Luffy worked on trying to light a fire he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that were watching him from in the shadows.

_*A few hours earlier*_

"Damn it Ace are you sure you know where we are going! Cause I sure as hell don't see this tomb you were talking about" shouted a young man in a top hat.

"Oh shut it Sabo look we're here" shouted Ace obviously irritated at the slightly older man.

Portgas D. Ace was a young man of 20 with messy black hair with a hat that was orange and had a head piece with a smiley and a frowny. He has dark eyes and had freckles covering his cheeks and was very muscular. He was shirtless with a necklace made out of red beads and a pair of shorts that were black with a belt that had an A on it. He was wearing black boots and had a simple bag and a knife; he also had two tattoos one on his back that was the jolly roger of the pirate crew he was on and the other was on his arm spelling out the word ASL.

Artful D. Sabo was a lean 21 year old with curly blond hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a long blue coat and a pair of light blue shorts along with a black top hat with blue goggles on it. His pants were held up with a belt with an intricate pattern on it in the shape of a flower, his weapon was a white staff and he had black boots like Ace.

They stared at the tomb impressed with what they saw. Walking inside they looked at the images that crossed the walls and pillars.

"Ah the tomb of the first king of the island, who knows what treasures we'll find in here" Sabo said happily looking around his surroundings.

"Yeah and maybe this will give us enough beli (currency) to get Luffy back" Ace stated "mmm maybe" Sabo said distractedly still looking around for any stashes of treasure that was said to be there.

The two brothers looked around at their surroundings for any treasure unfortunately there weren't any fantastic piles of treasure just lying around on the ground, just like they had suspected. The treasure was probably hidden in a secret room that could only be accessed from the other side.

"Damn, how the hell are we supposed to get the treasure if there isn't any clues as to where it is" Ace stated angrily.

"Calm down Ace cursing won't solve anything, anyway we can't do anything until night fall" Sabo said calmly.

"Huh, why not" Ace wondered

*sigh* "weren't you paying attention to the folk tale the door only opens on stormy nights, fortunately tonight there is going to be a massive storm so the door should open then" Sabo laughed "you need to pay more attention" he teased.

"Grrr shudup Sabo" Ace sulked.

Sabo laughed again "we should set up camp in the tomb and get some sleep, who knows what we'll face tonight".

"Well come on you idiot" somebody shouted "we need to get out of this storm"

Sabo was instantly awake and quickly shook Ace awake.

"Hu… *mufh*" "Shhh, there are people in here" Ace gave Sabo an alarmed look before they poked their heads out from behind a pillar there eyes going wide when they took in the two intruders.

"wow it's really blowing out there" Luffy stated making Ace and Sabo's heart's clench painfully as they gazed at their little brother in all but blood before their blood started boiling as they watched the older man smack Luffy over the head for no reason what so ever.

Ace eyes widened "Sabo that's Teach" "wait that's the guy that you're following and trying to beat" Sabo whispered stunned.

"Yeah" he whispered back focusing on the scene that was happening.

"Get to work on the fire while I take a nap and if it's not done before I wake up then I'll double your punishment" Teach stated arrogantly smirking when Luffy showed fear and nodded his head really fast watching as Teach walked over to a corner and fell instantly asleep.

*back to current time*

Luffy looked around the cave for something burnable for a fire sighing when there wasn't anything that he could use when a long drawn out gurgle happened.

Luffy fell to the floor holding his stomach as he wondered when the last time he ate was. In the shadows Sabo and Ace's eyes had developed a twitch as they fought the desire to run over there and gather Luffy in their arms and never let go ever again.

Luffy suddenly gasped and looked over at their hiding spot hopping up and backing away from it.

"Who's there" Luffy said a tremor in his voice as he looked around for anyone that could be there before relaxing and turning away.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close Luffy could feel the warmth coming from the person as he squeezed his eyes shut not knowing what to expect.


End file.
